perdido
by javany
Summary: aunque solo yo te vea, quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre te amare. UsUk. soy mala en los titulos


**ciao**

 **les traigo otro one short, espero que les guste.**

 **por cierto espero que lean mis fics ameripan y gerita porque los voy a continuar aunque me cueste la vida.**

 **bueno !A LEER!**

* * *

Hola, soy Alfred F. Jones y tengo algo que confesar. Estoy enamorado.

Para empezar voy a describirme: soy un joven de diecinueve años, tengo el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la piel clara. Soy alegre, simpático y también soy un HERO. Pero los héroes también tienen sus defectos y el mío es estar enamorado de alguien que nadie aparte de mi puede ver.

Todo comenzó cuando era pequeño. Vivía en un departamento en Washington DC, Estados Unidos. Mi familia era pequeña, éramos mi mama, mi papa, mi hermano gemelo Matthew y yo. Todos éramos muy unidos, aunque eso no duró mucho.

Yo siempre he visto a mis "amigos" desde que tengo memoria. Había arañas y fantasmas que me asustaban, insectos que me picaban y hombres que me golpeaban. Pero había uno que nunca me hacía daño, y ese era Arthur, le decía Iggy cuando era pequeño.

Era niño rubio, cejón como ninguno (creo que tenía orugas por cejas, porque eran descomunalmente grandes), tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y siempre usaba un chaleco verde sin mangas, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones café claro y unos zapatos negros.

Era un típico inglés. Le fascinaba el té y siempre me molestaba diciéndome que era un idiota.

Pero saben, a mí no me importaba, aunque por fuera Arthur pareciera un gruñón tsundere, por dentro era muy amable y amaba cuando sonreía. Con él era feliz, siempre me ayudaba en mis tareas, y me enseñaba matemáticas (aunque nunca aprendí pero al diablo).

Los problemas comenzaron cuando a mi padre lo despidieron de su trabajo y comenzó a beber. A veces llegaba muy tarde en las noches y otras veces golpeaba a mi madre. No sabía que había hecho ella o porque la golpeaba de esa manera. Un día simplemente la encontraron muerta en la cocina.

Acusaron a mi padre por asesinato y violencia doméstica y fue condenado a la silla eléctrica por mala conducta en prisión. Mi hermano y yo estábamos devastados, no teníamos a nadie que nos cuidara y lo peor era que no sabíamos cómo llevar una vida normal siendo sólo de apenas doce años.

Después de nos meses quedamos en quiebra y mi hermano no podía trabajar más, tuvo un accidente en la farmacia en donde trabajaba y uno de sus ojos perdió un porcentaje importante de su vista. Así que tuve que conseguir empleo.

Fui empacador en una tienda, jardinero en una florería y mesero en un pub. Trabajaba todo el día y casi ni estudiaba para las pruebas, tenía que remplazar a mi hermano y eso si era importante, no lo era una tonta carrera que no podía conseguir.

Cada noche las voces en mi cabeza volvían y me gritaban cosas, cuando iba a perder la cordura Arthur venía y me consolaba con esos hermosos ojos verdes que hacían que todo lo malo se fuera.

En las noches en las que tenía pesadillas Arthur me consolaba y hablaba conmigo para tratar de calmarme. Yo me dormía abrazado a su lado y a él no le molestaba, siempre me sentía seguro cuando Arthur estaba cerca y siempre le sonreía cuando estaba a mi lado.

Un día volví a casa luego de terminar mi turno. Mi hermano estaba dormido y yo fui a dormir, desperté y mi hermano seguía dormido, no me preocupe por ello y prepare la cena. A la mañana siguiente mi hermano seguía sin despertar y ahí empecé a pensar que algo estaba pasando. Llame al amigo de mi hermano, un franchute de melena rubia y ojos azules que siempre le coqueteaba pero que era médico, él me dijo que vendría enseguida.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ver el pulso de mi hermano, estaba pálido y seguía sin despertar, el francés empalideció al ver que su pulso era muy bajo. Lo llevamos al hospital y resulto que estaba en coma y que quizás tenía algún daño cerebral, lo llevaron a urgencias y no lo vi más.

Espere por más de tres días llorando por mi hermano, pero por suerte no estaba sólo, tenía a Arthur para acompañarme y el trataba de consolarle diciendo que todo iba a salir bien, que Matt despertaría.

Resulto que Matt no despertó, Francis se fue, y yo me quede sólo. Había perdido todo, mi casa, mi familia, mi hermano, mis amigos, mi escuela, mi carrera, todo. No quedaba nada.

Decidí que ya era hora de dejar esto, que en esta vida nunca iba a ser feliz. Tome la cuerda atada a la roca y me la amarre al pie, estaba listo para irme sólo me faltaba arrojar la piedra y listo.

Tome el enorme peñasco en brazos y mientras veía como el sol de la tarde se ocultaba tras el horizonte negro no pude evitar pensar en Arthur.

¿Cómo le podría explicar lo que hice?, ¿cómo decirle que me iba a suicidar? Al final me rendí. Puse la piedra en el suelo, me desate y me fui de ese lugar.

¿Así es como es la vida? No lo explico, pero mientras tenga un ancla que me ate al mundo no puedo rendirme. Tengo que vivir por Arthur, me importa un bledo que nadie lo pueda ver más que yo, porque es la única cosa por la que vale la pena luchar.

Incluso ahora que estoy sentado en este callejón mientras mi cuerpo se congela tú estás a mi lado, tomándome de la mano y cantándome una canción de cuna como cuando éramos niños.

Nunca me rendí porque pensé en ti, pero no somos inmortales y a las personas les llega su hora algún día, por lo menos puedo ser feliz con Arthur a mi lado y antes de cerrar los ojos mientras este comenzaba a desvanecerse. Le sonreí.

Porque lo amaba y siempre iba a hacerlo, siendo real o no.

* * *

 **¿algún review o tomate?**


End file.
